Unbrokin or brokin promise
by fereo2005
Summary: about a guy named david that had to leave for war and made a promise to the one he loved to come home safe and now life is throwing him curve balls thats making him harder and harder to keep his promise.


Unbroken Or Broken Promises 

Chapter 1.  
Promise.

"RPG" David yelled as the left side of the Humvee was hit with a rocket as the explosion went off the Humvee rolled threw the air and tossed him from the gunners hatch outside to the ground shocked and confused from all the yelling and the machine guns firing back at the enemy.  
A sharp pain from his right side blood pouring from under his ACU jacket and from underneath his Kevlar. His boots where covered in mud from around him as if he was rolled a few times. He couldn't see in front of him, his vision was blurry from the blood dripping from his head and the concussion from the blast when the RPG hit the humvee. He muttered to Himself "I hope the crew is alright." He looked in front of him and seen the rolled over humvee blurred and a picture that he known was his because he took it out of his pocket right before the RPG hit the humvee. As he was lying there with his vision getting blurrier by the second and the blood rushing from his head and from underneath his ACU Jacket became thicker on the ground he was lying on. He reached out to grave the picture in front of him with his bloody fist he held it out just enough to put it on top the picture and then he collapsed from the pain and the lose of blood.

As the Cab came to a stop in front of the airport doors the cab driver stepped out of the cab. Opening the back left door, a man stepped out, and he pulled an ACU soft cap out his ACU cargo pants pocket and placed it upon his soft blond hair. He looked down at his watch with his dark green eyes and said out loud from his soft lips and strong jaw line.

"Not bad cabby got us here within an hour before my flight u get a tip for that."

The cab driver was a short fat guy with a baseball cap, a bad hair cut, a pair of blue slacks, a dark brown short sleeved shirt and Named Abdul.  
With an Arabic ascent he replied back "thank u sir. It's at lest I can do for a man that is helping my home country sir.

"Abdul, can u get my duffel bags out of the trunk and set them over there," he said as he was pointing to a luggage cart along side the airport curb. Abdul walked to the back of the cab and started to unload the duffel bags out of the trunk and on to the luggage cart outside the airport.

Then David turned and walked around toward's the front of the cab. The door on the right passenger side slid open as he stopped in front of the cab.  
A beautiful young women Stepped out of the cab she looked to be in her older teens with dark blond hair cut short with hazel colored eyes. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped top that matched with the black Minny skirt with black high heels.

She then said as she was staring at the man in front of her "I'll call u later and tell u about the meeting later OK, NOW BYE I have something important to do right this second!" She hung up the phone, walked over to the man, laid a kiss on the mans check and left a mark of lip gloss in the shape of lips.

The guy wiped it off his check and rolled his eyes "Sam I wish u wouldn't do that all the time makes me feel like a whore," He said as he laughed.  
"Shut up David, u know u like it," she said with a sexy evil grin.  
Not paying any attention anymore David graved her by the waist and pulled her in for a romantic French kiss.

Abdul stared at the two and then said "your bags are unpacked onto the luggage cart and it'll run u about $50.00 but ill only charge u 40 bucks."

"Why thank you Abdul," David said as he pulled his wallet out from his back pocket, tipped him with 5 bucks and what he owed him. Walking into the airport pushing the cart with his luggage and with Sam on his arm they went up to the air port terminal to catch his flight to Camp Noble Mississippi.

They both stopped at the seats right outside the gate to where his flight was to be taken place at. She dropped down onto one the seats and started to cry.  
David looking out toward's the planes, watching one the planes land not noticing till he heard her sob.  
"What's wrong," he asked. He then turned, walked toward's her and dropped down onto his knees in front of her.  
Sam said in return "that u mite not come back and it worries me."

"awe baby don't worry ill come home safe," David said as he started thinking of the danger that he mite face while he goes over seas to fight a war that he didn't start or even wanted to be apart of but it was his duty as a soldier, as a guardian of freedom and American way of life. But why did she have to suffer as well, He thought to himself.

David pulled her hands free from her face, looked into her eyes as if he was searching for something and started to whip the tears from her face.

After a short pause...

David began to make funny faces to cheer her up.  
He crossed his eyes and stuck his tong in his nose and said "blah blah burgers."

"Ewwwwwwww that's fucking gross I'm so not kissing u anymore," she said with a smile.

"Don't worry I wouldn't want to kiss me nether the taste is well not as u would think," David said as he brushed the hair from out in front of her face to behind her ear.

"Don't worry about me OK baby," David said.

"But I will and that's the thing. I do not want anything to happen to u and I don't want to lose u nether," Sam said with a frown.

David thinking this can only get worst.  
A long pause...

What if something was to happen to him, she mite never see him again or what if he comes home with no arms or something like that. It would kill his confidence. A year is a long time for someone to be gone and what if we don't make it also, Sam thought to herself.

Sam started to cry again and David couldn't hold it back no Longer knowing the shit he was going to have to go threw .The pain and bullshit this relationship was going to be put threw. He started to cry as well.

"Baby I know I'll come home safe I just know it OK, I'm too good at what I do," He said as tears slowly fell from his eyes hoping to give her some confidence. He known he wasn't the best or even the worst. He just hoped it made her feel better.

"I don't want u to go we can run away to Mexico or something but I don't want u to leave it'll be too much stress on us and why u have to go anyways?" She replied in a snotty tone as tears started to fall from her face.

"Because it was my choice I made along time ago before I meet u and its something I just have to do, it's a job and its my dream and besides running to Mexico ant my part take," David said with anger in his voice but with tears still flowing from his eyes.

Then Sam said "Maybe we should just end it till u come back I mean with any luck u can have your damn dream and I'll..."

"You'll what throw everything we worked for down the drain because some bullshit like this, where both better than that, it's just not an option and I want accept it ether way. Besides u can't leave me anyways u love me to much," David said as he raised his voice.

"I do love u and I just... just hate this alright," she said in a soft voice.  
"well do u think I like this as much as u do," David replied.

Intercom system at the airport: "Flight 188 to Noble Mississippi will be boarding in 10 minute's. I say again flight 188 to Noble Mississippi will be boarding in 10 minute's thank you."

The two realizing the true reality of the situation wan't gonna change it was something they where just gonna have to over come together.  
After a few moments pasted...

David then said "I got to go in a few OK we both don't have a choice here and there's nothing we can do about it but pray everything will be OK with us when I return home and while i'm gone. I know your gonna go threw stress and all, while i'm gone but I know we both can do it. Hell if we can make it threw this year we can make it threw anything." David smiled and nodded.

He got up and graved his luggage and gave her a kiss on her check and she stared at her feet as He started to walk away

She yelled "WAIT."

She came running in tears and about tripped up and David dropped his duffel bags and caught her just before she fell.  
"Don't go yet promise me something, promise me that you'll make it home safe, that everything be OK ,promise me damn you!" she said as tears streamed down her face and dripped onto his shoulder from where he held her tightly and close.

Intercom system at the airport: "Flight 188 to Noble Mississippi is now boarding. I say again flight 188 to Noble Mississippi is now boarding Have your boarding passes ready before u enter the gate thank you and have a safe flight."

"I promise just make sure you are here to give me a wet kiss when I come home promise me that," David said as his eyes teared up.

"I promise," she said as she locked lips with David.

Coming to David heard the sound of machine gun's firing and remembering the promise he had made. He graved the picture with his bloody hand, of Sam and him and put it back into his pocket.The blast going off all around him with the whistle of RPG's flying over his head. He seen his weapon lying nothing but 2 meters in front of him he started crawling toward it. After reaching his weapon he then picked it up and with a mag already loaded into the M4 Carbine. He laid down fire toward's the enemy up top the hill, where RPG's steady firing from┘ He laid waste to two of them with well aimed shots and stooping the RPG'S from firing from that spot but before he realized he's Crew was still alive he crawled on the ground pain shooting up threw his sides from where the blood was pouring out from. A group of AL-Qadir running toward's the down humvee from witch he was thrown from. The AL-Qadir group opened the doors of the humvee and started to pull the men from the humvee wounded and unable to fight back they was nothing but sand bags at this point. David gathered his will power and pulled out from his holster the nine that he carried. Loaded already he shot 3 of them and the rest the group returned fire and ran for there life's. David then crawled toward's the down humvee and pulled himself up onto the side of that humvee to guard it with his life till helped arrived. Everything growing blurry once more and the light headed feeling coming around again he saw the medics rushing up to the humvee. The medic rushed to his side and David remembered the medic from basic training. His name was Fred he had red short hair was very skinny and freckled across his round face.

"Are u OK," yelled Fred!

David looked up at fred barley moveing his head before dropping it down once more,replied "get to the others first i'm wounded on the side and blood from my head is pouring get the other guys check them out go!" Pushing the medic away from himself with a push the medic counted to aid him.  
Trying to keep David awake he started asking him questions.

"How long u been in country David," Fred said.

"What was it 3 months u said to me before come on now stay awake!" Fred said as he slapped him across the face.

David not being able to keep his eyes open any longer from the loss of blood and pain courseing threw his body he blacked out once more.  
Fred panicked and called for assistance to the other medics... "We need a medavac pronto... He's not going to make it!" Fred said in a high pitched voice.

Fred,Calling on his hand held singars radio "warrior 1, this is cobra 6 over."

Warrior 1 " cobra 6, this is warrior 1 go ahead."

"I need a medavac for 5 personal at this grid cordnents 4389889 signal will be red smoke," Fred said.

Warrior 1 "roger that. Sending chopper with 5 personal carriers on board ,over. looking for red smoke."

The chopper arriving and Fred seeing the chopper popped red smoke for the chopper to land near him. Once the chopper landed witch took no time. He then put all 5 crew members onto the chopper with the help from the co pilot of the chopper.

"Get them there as fast as u can those are my friend's u got on there," Fred yelled with hope over the chopper blades to the co pilot!  
The co pilot just gave thumbs up and lifted off to the medical area back at camp eagle.


End file.
